i'll Never Leave You
by iSam101
Summary: When Freddie gets an acceptance letter from a collage across the country, will he be able to leave his year and a half long relationship with Sam?
1. iDon't want to go

**Just a story that has been floating around in my head and I thought you all would like to hear it:)**

**Disclaimer: Not owned by the one and only me.**

"I've gotta get home. Bye babe." I said as I stood up from my bean bag and walked over to Sam to give her a good bye kiss. "My mom texted me and said she needs me home now."

"D'awwww! Is mommy getting worried about her Freddie-bear?" Sam joked.

"Yes." I said with a smile. "See ya Carly." I said turning around once more before walking to the studio door and down the stairs and hearing a "Bye Freddie!" yelled as a response behind me.

After getting down the stairs I looked in to the kitchen to see Spencer cooking.

"See ya, Spence." I said to him.

"Later kiddo!" he shouted.

I walked out the door and across the hall. I wonder why my mother wanted me so badly?

As soon as I had walked into the living room she was on me.

"Freddie!" she screamed in what looked like excitement.

"Mom, whats wrong?" I asked in concern.

"No, no Freddie. It's what's right!" she exclaimed.

She handed me an envelope that had been previously opened but was packed with papers.

I read the return address. Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

I ripped the papers out of it in excitement and slight annoyance that she had opened it without me.

It was an acceptance letter.

I was frozen, from head to toe. All of those years never getting below a B+, never missing a day of High School, putting up with everyone (including Sam, my girlfriend since junior year) calling me a nerd, had paid off. Putting up with the Teachers, other students, my mom... it had all paid off.

All of my dreams were coming true. I got into the school I had been dreaming about going to since I was seven, I graduated high school top of my class, I had my dream girl...

Oh my God, Sam.

I cant just leave her. We knew that this was a possibility.

That we may have to go to school in to completely different places.

We knew this fact but we put it on the back burner.

We were enjoying the time we have together without clouding it with what ifs.

How am I going to tell her? I'm being torn.

This has been my dream since before I could comprehend what a dream was.

She's... the love of my life, my everything.

If I move away I wont be able to hear her beautiful voice every second of my day.

I'll miss her spunky personality, her eating habits, the twinkle that always seems to be there in her eyes besides the times that she shows her real self to me.

The times when she cries and doesn't care if I see or not, when all she needs is a hug.

All of those moments we have spent together, all of the months that it took for me to gather up the courage to ask Sam Puckett out on a date.

All of these moments, all of them will mean nothing.

They will always be there.

They will always be what I could have had if I had stayed, but they will mean nothing.

Sure we can remember back to when, but I want those memories to stay reality.

I've made up my mind.

My mother seemed to see the change in my expression. The smile that had slowly slid from my face.

"Freddie, whats wrong?" she asked.

"Sam." I whispered.

"Oh Freddie!" she said hugging me. "I will support what ever choice you make. Stay or go it's your choice. But if you do decide to stay, you are still going to collage." she said to me.

I looked her in the eye, "Thanks mom." she was letting her little boy grow up.

She let me out of the hug and placed her hand on my cheek. "Go get her Freddie."

I turned around to go to the door again. I opened it and found Sam standing at the elevator.

"Sam." I said.

She turned around at the sound of my voice with a smile. "Hey Freddie, I thought you had to be at home?"

"Yeah, my mom just wanted to give me some news..." I said, letting my sentence trail off.

"Well, what did she have to say?" she asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Sam... I got into MIT." I said, not knowing how she would react.

She ran up to me with open arms and gave me a hug. "Oh my gosh Freddie, thats so exciting!"

When she noticed I wasn't returning the hug, she pulled away with a worried face. "What goes on?" she asked.

"... I'm not going."

**I know I could have forced this all into a one shot but I'm tired with it being 1:23 in the morning right now and this was a great place to stop the chapter. As Always, R&R, Byeeeeee:)**


	2. iDon't want you

**Here's the second chapter. **

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I cant leave you Sam. I wont." I said.

"Freddie, this has been your dream since forever! You cant just throw your life away because of me!" she yelled, getting angry.

"Sam, you are my life. I wouldn't be able to live without you!" I said in retaliation to her shout.

"Freddie, we can still date. Just it'll have to be long distance. We can still try!" she said with empty hope.

I could see on the inside this was killing her, telling me to go.

She hid it well but I knew her better.

She was always doing things for people she cared about no matter what the consequence was for her self.

"Sam, I know you know that wont work. I can still go to collage! I'll go to Washington State."

"Freddie, I know you know you wont get the same rewards. MIT is way better!"she shouted at me.

"Sam, you are way better than anything MIT can give me! I'd give up anything for you!"

"Freddie I cant let you do this. You are going to go back into your house. You're going to respond to that letter. You're going to pack your bags and forget about me!" she demanded.

"You know I cant do that!" I yelled. I didn't want to shout but she left me no choice. It was the only way to get the point across.

"You can and you will." she stated. Putting on her poker face. Behind it though, she was on the verge of tears.

The tears had turned to ice from her crystal eyes in seconds.

"Sam, you cant make me go." I said. "Not if I don't want to."

"I'm the only thing holding you here? Then fine. You don't have me any more. Now there is no reason for you to stay. And did you ever think that I wanted you to stay? Because I don't!" she screamed before turning and running down the stair well.

I ran after her and got half way down the stairs before I stopped in my tracks as her words set into my brain.

She just doesn't want me.

She was looking for a way to get rid of me.

First I was filled with sadness, instant depression.

Then it was anger.

She wants me to go fine, I'll go.

**I know that this is a really short chapter but next I'm plaining on it being Sam's POV and I don't like randomly switching in the middle of a chapter. R&R, Byeeeeee:)**


	3. iRun Away

**Hello fellow Fans of fiction! Its been a while... yep... no explanation other the laziness so... on to the story!**

**-Sam's POV-**

I cant believe him! He was going to try and give up everything for me.

Everything he has worked for, all of his dreams down the shitter because of me.

Why couldn't he be like all of the others. Just leave, and never look back.

I ran out of Bushwell plaza, in to Seattle's reliable rain. It was coming down pretty hard too.

I kept running until I got at least five blocks away.

Once I had slowed down I turned and looked back the direction I had come.

I was leaving behind the only person I felt at home with all of the time.

Besides Carly, Freddie was truly my best friend.

He is my best friend and I just told him I don't want him.

I'm an asshole, but it worked.

He will live the life he has wanted and I wont be there to slow him down.

I wont be in the way of what he truly needs.

He doesn't need me.

I've convinced him, Now I think I'm just trying to convince myself.

I look up at the crying sky and the rain drops combine with the tears on my face.

The mascara is streaking black down my face as leaves my lashes.

I wipe my eyes and continue on. I'm really not sure if that was a break up or not,

But I'm thinking it was. I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again and that terrifies me.

He hates me now.

He's going to leave and live his life. I should be happy, right? I get to my house. My mother must be out because the car isn't there. I go inside and yell for her.

"Mom? Mom?" … no reply.

I run up stairs and slam my door shut. I don't want to even think right now!

I run and grab my iPod from the dark wood desk in the corner and jump into my bed.

Once under the covers I put my black head phones in and search for the song that will blaze my thoughts away.

Skillet's Whispers in the Dark. I find it, click it, and it starts.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses_

Oh.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses_

My.

_ I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<em>

Gosh.

How? The time I want my thoughts to be literally clawed from my brain, the song I pick just so happens to remind me of it.

Ugh! I rip out my head phones and through my iPod across the room, not caring where it lands.

The scream that my throat releases is full of pain.

I cant contain the feeling of loneliness.

It rips through me like a wild fire.

This always happens and I had the chance to stop it, but no.

I pushed him away, I gave him a better life than me.

I cower under the blanket, curled into a ball, and cry till my tear ducks dry up.

Tired from the sobs, I close my eyes and drift into the darkness.

**Well... that's the third chapter! Hope you liked it, R&R, Byeeeee:)**


End file.
